Toi et moi
by Dreamblackgirl
Summary: Naruto rentre au village apres son isolement avec Killer-bee. Il apprend qu'Hinata a disparu en mission avec sa soeur.   Attention Spoilers !


Salut, ma première Naruhina. S'il vous plaît, soyez indulgents. Je ne sais pas dans quoi je m'aventure. Mais écrire cette histoire, c'est une sorte de soulagement. Ca fait du bien de sortir ses idées. Bonne lecture tout le monde.

Naruto Uzumaki esquissa un faible sourire lorsqu'il posa le pied à l'entrée de Konohan. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il avait été isolé avec Killer Bee. Tant de choses s'étaient produites. Il avait d'abord vaincu son côté sombre. Puis il avait failli se faire battre par Kyuubi jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre sa mère. Jamais il ne s'était senti autant en forme. Il maîtrisait maintenant parfaitement le bijuus puisqu'il avait absorbé tout son chakra.

Le blondinet affamé se rua vers Ichiraku Ramen, entraînant contre son gré son sensei Yamato. Naruto se retrouva donc assis au stand Ichiraku Ramen. Tandis qu'il était en train de faire découvrir à ses papilles gustatives l'un des meilleures viandes au monde, un certain shinobis aux cheveux noirs prit place sur le siège à ses côtés. Le garçon fronça les sourcils en reconnaissaient Kiba Unizuka. Celui-ci semblait dans un piteux état, son visage était étrangement blême et ses bras étaient couverts de bandages.

- Naruto, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais revenu, déclara Kiba. Je me disais bien que je te trouverais ici.

- Oui, il n'était pas question que je passe à côté du Ichiraku Ramen ! Mais toi, tu n'as  
pas l'air très bien, fit remarquer Naruto.

Kiba salua brièvement Yamato assis à la gauche de Naruto, puis il prit place sur un siège à sontour. Naruto avait commencé à manger gloutonnement sa nourriture.

- Naruto… il faut que je te parle ! On a bien essayé de me dire que ce n'était pas grave et que nous finirions par la retrouver, mais je pense que tu es le seul qui puisse nous aider.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda le blond d'un air perplexe, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est Hinata… elle a disparu alors qu'elle était en mission avec sa sœur et un jounin de Konohan,annonça Kiba d'une voix sombre, tête baissée.

Le jeune homme eut l'impression d'avoir des nœuds à l'estomac, ce fut comme si son cœur avait cessé de battre. Il dévisagea Kiba d'un air angoissé, souhaitant avoir mal entendu. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être possible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Kiba détourna le regard, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre.

- Il y a deux jours de cela, Hinata a été envoyée en mission au pays de l'Herbe. Son unité avait reçu l'ordre de neutraliser un groupe de ninjas qui attaquaient les villages et semaient le trouble. Le jounin a été retrouvé mourant mais il ignore où sont Hinata et Hanabi. Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle ni aucune piste qui mène vers elles.

Kiba passa sur sa main blessée et il redressa la tête, poursuivant son récit.

-Je me suis blessé durant ma dernière mission alors je n'ai pas pu aller à sa recherche. En ce moment, Shino et Kakashi sensei continuent à leur rechercher et l'équipe de Gai les ont rejoints. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, l'Hokage dire que des membres du clan étaient aussi à sa recherche. Cela fait deux jours maintenant, et il n'y a toujours rien.

Naruto demeura immobile, observant Kiba qui serrait les poings avec rage. Le blondinet resta effaré, sa tête semblait être engourdie. Hinata ne pouvait pas avoir réellement disparu. Son cœur cogna violemment dans sa poitrine. Après ce qui s'était passé durant son combat contre Pein, il ne lui avait pas reparlé. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de la remercier. Quel idiot faisait-il ! Lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments, le garçon s'était senti perdu, ne sachant quoi en penser. Il s'était senti embarrassé de ne l'avoir jamais comprise. Pourquoi elle devenait toute rouge quand il approchait d'un peu trop près. Ou pourquoi elle ne cessait de tomber dans les pommes.

- Naruto-Kun, je ne sais pas ce que représente pour toi Hinata… mais sache qu'elle est importe pour moi et aussi pour Shino. Elle fait partie de notre équipe, un peu comme c'était le cas pour Sasuke.

Naruto ne répondit rien, perdu dans ses pensées. Hinata avait toujours été à ses yeux une amie, une camarade, maintenant il ne savait plus où il en était. L'idée de la savoir disparue le mettait hors de lui sans savoir pourquoi. Le jeune homme savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. Il se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, poussant le bol de nouilles en face de lui.

- Naruto ? On peut savoir où tu vas ? demanda Yamato.

-Je dois aller voir le Hokage. Il n'est pas question que je reste les bras croisés, déclara-il. Kiba, tu peux compter sur moi : je vais la ramener au village.

Naruto leur adressa un rapide signe de la main avant de s'éloigner. D'un pas pressant, il se dirigea vers le bureau de la vieille Tsunade. Le blondinet arriva quelques minutes plus tard, il tapa à la porte avant d'entrer. Shikamaru et Sakura étaient présents.

- Hello la compagnie, lança Naruto.

- Tiens, Naruto, dit Shikamaru. On venait juste de m'apprendre ton retour au village. D'après ce que je sais, tu as encore reçu un entraînement spécial.

- C'est vrai.

Naruto se tourna la tête, en direction de Tsunade.

- Passons, je ne suis pas venu pour parler de cela, expliqua le garçon. Je viens d'apprendre que Hinata a disparu. Vous avez des nouvelles ?

Un silence sinistre s'abattit dans la pièce. Naruto dévisagea les autres à la recherche d'une réponse, mais ils semblaient tous vouloir fuir leur regard. Tsunade finit par briser le silence.

-Non, mais ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Tsunade. On la retrouvera.

- Laissez-moi aller la chercher ! s'exclama –il.

- Non, il n'en est pas question ! Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser sortir comme cela, à ta guise, avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. Et puis, des équipes de Konohan sont déjà en train d'effectuer des recherches. Ils connaissent très bien leur travail.

- S'il vous plaît, insista Naruto. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je saurai très bien me défendre.

- Non, répliqua Tsunade d'une voix sèche. Là n'est pas la question. Je ne prendrai pas le risque de t'envoyer à l'extérieur ce serait une bonne occasion pour Madara de te capturer. Et puis, des unités effectuent déjà des recherches.

- Je ne peux tout simplement pas rester là à ne rien faire ! En plus, j'ai progressé durant mon isolement !

Tsunade l'observa, incrédule, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il était étonné du fait qu'il se soit encore amélioré. Son regard se posa sur le blondinet. La tête basse, il serrait ses poings. L'Hokage décela une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux.

- S'il vous plaît… J'ai fait une erreur que je dois rattraper.

Tsunade resta silencieuse durant plusieurs minutes, puis elle finit par pousser un soupir résigné. Un large sourire illumina le visage du garçon.

- Naruto Uzumaki, prépare ton unité pour la recherche d'Hinata. Ton unité ira rejoindre l'équipe de Gai et Kakashi au pays de l'Herbe. Ils pourront vous fournir les informations nécessaires.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Naruto se rendit à la porte d'entrée du village où il y retrouva Sakura, Sai et Yamato sensei.

- Très bien, on est au complet, déclara le blond. C'est parti !

Tandis qu'il s'avançait en direction du village, Sai remarqua que Naruto avançait très vite, les devançant. Il ne comprenait l'étrange fougue et la détermination du garçon à vouloir aider la jeune fille. D'ailleurs, il ne connaissait pas vraiment Hinata et il aurait été difficile pour lui de lui donner un surnom. Sai se pencha en direction  
de Sakura.

- Dis-moi, Sakura, que représente Hinata pour Naruto ? Pourquoi désire-t-il tellement l'aider ? C'est une amie comme Sasuke ?

Sakura fronça les sourcils, surprise par la question. Puis la jeune shinobis fut soudainement absorbé par ses pensées. Elle repensa aux paroles d'Hinata quand elle s'était retrouvée en face de Pain. Depuis ce jour –là, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il en était pour ces deux-là.

Sakura n'aurait su dire les sentiments de Naruto à l'égard d'Hinata. Elle savait que le blondinet était amoureux d'elle depuis l'académie. Mais pourtant il avait été si prompt à la rejeter après sa confession. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser le courage d'Hinata tandis qu'elle n'avait cessé de supplier de se remettre à lui. Hinata n'avait pas hésité à mettre sa vie en jeu pour lui.

La team sept arriva à destination au bout d'une heure. Ils s'empressèrent d'aller à la rencontre des autres.

- Ah, c'est vous, dit Kakashi.

-Alors, des nouvelles ? interrogea Naruto d'une voix pressante.

Neji fit non de la tête.

-Nous avons entendu parler des repères des ninjas. Nous nous apprêtions à nous mettre en route, annonça-il.

- Nous vous fournirons les informations que nous avons collecté sur le chemin, déclara Kakashi.

****

Allongé sur son lit, Naruto n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers ses compagnons puis se leva. Il s'adossa contre un arbre, observant le ciel étoilé. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il s'était rendu au repère des ennemis. A son plus grand désespoir, il n'avait retrouvé ni ennemi ni Hinata. Même en mode Hermite il n'avait pu détecter son chakra. Le blondinet ferma les yeux, la mâchoire serrée. Ils s'étaient installés dans un camp dans le bois pour la nuit mais le blondinet n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Naruto se laissa tomber sur l'herbe fraîche. Il laissa l'air frais caresser son visage. Des souvenirs  
tournoyaient dans sa tête. Il se rappela lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il s'entraînait. Il avait aperçu Hinata, qui lui avait tendu alors des gâteaux écarlates, puis elle s'est éloignée en courant. Il se remémora durant le premier examen des Chunins, lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé de  
tricher. Durant son combat contre Neji, c'était son instinct qui l'avait poussé à l'encourager et croire en elle. Le blondinet avait su qu'elle ne laisserait pas tomber. C'était ce jour-là qu'il avait découvert une facette de sa personnalité qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'admirer le courage et la détermination qu'elle avait eue pour faire face à son cousin.

La première fois où il lui parla réellement avec elle fut durant de l'Examen des Chunins. Il se rappela la manière dont elle l'avait encouragé dans son inhabituelle dépression le matin, ce qui l'avait rendu suffisamment fort pour affronter Neji, et ce qu'il lui avait dit ensuite le rendait encore plus confus. Naruto lui avait confié ses plus profondes pensées et ses sentiments ; il avait  
toujours été effrayé d'échouer devant les autres. C'était pour cette raison qu'il apparaissait toujours confiant devant les autres.

Mais pourquoi… lui avait-il raconté cela ? C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne auparavant, et, depuis ce jour-là, il ne l'avait jamais admis devant personne d'autre.

C'était ce même instinct qui l'avait poussé à révéler une part de lui. Elle avait toujours compris sa tristesse, sa solitude, sa détermination, son côté obstiné…

Il n'a jamais su comprendre les rougeurs qui se dessinaient sur ses joues lorsque son visage était en face du sien.

_« Hinata, c'est moi, pourquoi tu te caches ainsi ? »_

Tout comme sa façon de détourner les yeux lorsqu'il croisait son regard.

_« Na-Naruto-kan… »_

Le blondinet poussa un soupir puis ferma les yeux.

****  
Le lendemain, les recherches commencèrent très tôt dans la matinée. Le groupe de shinobis se répartit en duos pour effectuer les fouilles dans le pays de l'Herbe. Naruto fit équipe avec Sai. Et ce fut en silence qu'ils cherchèrent dans l'endroit indiqué par leur sensei.

Au bout de deux heures, Naruto décida de se reposer au pied d'un arbre. Il frappa le sol fulminant de rage et attristé. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il la cherchait mais il n'avait toujours rien de concret. Le blondinet se demanda s'il allait la retrouver. Le jeune homme se demanda où elle  
pouvait bien être. Allait-elle bien ?

Le blond se figea brusquement en remarquant une sorte de grotte un peu plus loin. Il ne l'avait même pas remarquée. Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond, jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il nota qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de Sai aux alentours. Naruto songea qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, il devait aller voir. Son cœur bondissait contre ses côtes, à la manière d'un oiseau pris de panique, tandis qu'il s'approchait.

Son visage devint étrangement blême quand il pénétra à l'intérieur. Il aperçut Hanabi, se tenant le ventre, la respiration haletante. Il se précipita vers elle, le visage alarmé.

- Hey, Hanabi, tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

La jeune fille hocha brièvement la tête. Elle pointa son doigt avec difficulté vers un coin de la grotte. Le blondinet se retourna. Elle était là, le visage pâle, le bras ensanglanté. Une arme tranchante était plantée dans sa jambe gauche. Il constata avec horreur qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Un homme mort était étalé à côté d'elle. Le blondinet se précipita vers la brune, soulevant doucement sa tête.

- Hinata-chan, Hinata- chan… Tu m'entends ? S'il te plaît, réponds-moi, supplia-il.

Il la fixa, le visage angoissé il ne voulait pas la perdre. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, le blondinet l'avait toujours protégée. C'était plus fort que lui, sans qu'il en sache la raison. La gorge serrée, il la fixa, et il avait l'impression que son cœur avait cessé de battre lorsqu'elle ouvrit lentement ses paupières. Ses yeux lavande croisèrent ceux du blond pendant un court instant.

- Na… Naruto-Kun… tu es venu me ch… chercher, parvint-elle à dire avant de  
refermer les yeux.

- Hinata-chan ! s'écria le blondinet saisi de panique. Je t'en prie, reste avec moi. Je vais te sortir de là. Je te le promets, tu m'entends ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

- Je n'ai pas peur, chuchota-elle doucement. Car je suis avec toi.

La fin du premier chapitre. Alors j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Hum… une petite review s'il vous plaît, négative ou positive. Pour la suite, bientôt puisqu'elle est déjà écrite. J'ai juste à changer  
quelques petites choses.


End file.
